inFAMOUS 2: Whispers in the Dark
by Lightning's Creed
Summary: When darkness falls upon her, he's never far. *Requested by Legionary Prime*


inFAMOUS 2- Whispers in the Dark

* * *

**A/N: This takes place in New Marais.**

* * *

He watches her from afar.

She is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and he's seen plenty of beautiful women. Though he never thought he would ever see one that would surpass the one he always holds dear to his heart.

Her stylish black hair, deep blue eyes that anyone could get lost in, and a heart the size of the universe. These qualities made her highly desirable. But like most members of his gender, they desire her for other reasons. It's a shame really.

She unfortunately has to work at night only. She's been given the nick name "The Night Owl". She rarely comes out during the day. There's not a night that goes by where a group of men, that's the sad part they always came in groups, would approach her and promise her "a good time". Even when she denies, she still succumbs to their promises. Their empty promises. It's a shame to see a woman so beautiful go through so much.

It wasn't right. And he was going to do something about it. He's finally going to set his heart free. It's what she would have wanted him to do. And he lives to make her happy and proud.

**~I~F~2~**

Tonight was another night. Wherever she went, he would follow. Stay out of sight. Silent. Protector. Protect her.

"Well hello there sweetie."

Every time he heard those words, he wanted to vomit. Hearing those kinds of words made him ashamed to be a man.

"Isn't she something else fellas?"

"Oh yeah, she is _gorgeous_." There was a slight purr in his voice when he uttered the word gorgeous.

"Why don't you come with us sweetie? We'll make it worth your while…" There are those empty promises.

"Um…no thanks I have to get to work. I can't be late anymore or my boss will fire me." She has a voice of an angel. She is an angel.

"Aw, don't be like that; playing hard to get. Come on…" He grabbed her wrist. She's a gentle soul, not one to fight. She would just simply accept her fate.

Not tonight.

Much like his element, he struck down. A thunder drop sent them all flying and landing with a hard thud. Except her. He made sure that she would not be harmed. She was gently pushed back and landed just the same.

She blinked repeatedly, realizing that what had happened to her actually did happen. So was so used to "the usual" happening. But seeing this change….someone coming to her aid. It felt nice. She looked up at her savior. She was unable to make him out. He was dressed in all black. They were in a dark alley, so the only thing she saw was his blue eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered to him.

Hearing her voice so close, sent shivers up and down his body. He felt goose bumps forming. His breath got shorter and his heart and stomach had switched places. He turned around fully and faced her. He was transfixed. She truly is beautiful, despite everything she has been through. Her flaws didn't matter in the slightest.

He kneeled down to her level and looked at her. He tentatively grabbed her shoulder in reassurance that everything was alright. She mirrored his movement and grabbed his. Right then and there, the world had disappeared. It was just the two of them, looking into each other's souls, studying it and committing it to memory. No words were needed.

He slowly began to rise and she did the same. Their eyes never left each other. As one final gesture, he grasped her hand and held it in his. His grip was firm but not overbearing.

"_I'm here for you_"he whispered to her. He let go of her hand and slowly walked out of the dark alleyway. She watched as he walked away, before disappearing before her eyes. Her heart was aflutter and breathing became difficult. Out of all the men she's been forced to become acquainted with, he…

She could not find words to describe him. He was different from the rest.

_I'm here for you…_

Those words echoed in her head. Her heart rate increased further. She pulled out her phone and made a call.

"I don't think I'll be able to come in tonight. I'm not feeling too well." Even though her boss warned her about being late again, her boss still took a liking to her. He appreciated all she had done for this company.

"_I would hate to lose such a valuable asset to this company."_

After a brief conversation, she made a beeline home. She ran until she was in her home, stopping for absolutely nothing. Once she was safely inside, she locked the door slid down onto the floor. She could not get that man out of her head. The events of the night replayed over and over in her head. They even came to her in her dreams. For the first time in so long, she was able to get proper sleep.

**~I~F~2~**

It soon became a routine. Men would approach her, promising a good time, and the man in black would come to her aid. Then it was followed by a session of soul studying. She made sure that she left for work earlier so she would have time for these sessions without being late. Even her employees had noticed that she had an extra jump in her steps these days.

But tonight seemed to be different.

No men approached her. She was just a short distance from her destination. The man in black did not come. She was saddened. Just as she was about to enter the building she was grabbed from behind and a knife was under her neck.

"Say a word and I'll kill you." He began to walk backwards, taking her away.

"I don't know who you hired to keep me or anyone else from scoring with the Night Owl, but I swore that I would have you."

She silently began to sob.

"Nothing is going to stop me now." His grip tightened around her and his knife got closer to her throat.

Tears streamed down her face. Why did she lack a fighting spirit? Why did she allow for these things to happen? Did she subconsciously enjoy this?

Just as he was about to drag her into a dark alley he was thrown off by a ball of electricity on the ground.

"What the-" He didn't have time to finish his questioning when the ball exploded. Both of them were blown away, but as usual, she landed softly on the ground. The man was restrained by chains of electricity on his hands and ankles.

She had pulled her knees up to her chests, rocked back and forth, and sobbed quietly.

The man she had hoped would appear walked out of the dark alley and walked over to the restrained man. He kneeled beside him.

"I normally don't do this, but you have gone way too far with this. Let this be a warning to everyone else…" He raised his hand and placed it on top of the restrained man's forehead.

"…To anyone who wants to hurt her."

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw nothing but electricity. It seemed as if he was draining the electricity from him. She didn't think it was possible. The electricity died down, and the restrained man was motionless. He laid back. Dead.

He walked over to her and kneeled down to her level. She felt some fear with him so close. But she knew by now that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked softly.

"N-no I'm okay. J-just shaken up." She responded.

He cocked his head to the side and noticed a little bit of blood seeping out of her neck. He reached up and softly grabbed her neck, making sure his hand surrounded covered the small wound. He sent a little bit of electricity towards the wound, disinfecting it and closing it, healing it.

She felt the electricity dancing in her neck. Her fear began to rise, thinking that the man before her was going to do the same as he had done to the restrained man earlier. But again, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. The electricity died down but her body still felt electric. She looked into his eyes and he into hers. Both eyes were a shade darker than they usually were. She raised her hand and grabbed on to the one that rested gently on her neck. He moved closer and she did the same, faces just millimeters away from each other.

"You're going to be late for work." He said to her.

She let out a breathy laugh.

Nothing else in the world mattered right now. She would press her luck tonight.

Their foreheads made contact. His hand moved from her neck to her face, cupping her cheek. She grabbed hold of his forearm. They finally closed the gap between them. It was electrifying. The rest of the world had been shut off. It was only them.

They broke away, the need for oxygen grew. She grew bold and decided to remove the hood he always wore when they were together. She needed to see his face.

He had smooth facial features, clear complexion, light stubble beard, a few scars, and a shaved head. He was a marvel to look at.

He took grasp of both of her hands and made a move to stand, pulling her up with him. He interlaced his fingers with hers and pulled her in closer to him.

He closed the distance between them again. She let go of his hands and wrapped them around him, pulling him closer. He took his hands and wrapped them around her waist.

It was an intense and prolonged embrace.

After what seemed like forever and a half, they pulled apart. They held hands and looked into each other's eyes.

He let go of one hand and began to walk away. She followed. Just as he was about to let go of her other hand, she increased her grip. She began to walk ahead of him, pulling him along. He followed.

They both disappeared into the dark alley.

**~I~F~2~**

"You know, I'm probably fired now." She said in a joking tone.

He let out a hearty chuckle.

"That's funny to you?" She responded, still keeping her joking tone.

"Not at all. But you do know what this means right?"

"Enlighten me."

"You're sticking with me from now on."

"I don't have a problem with that."

They both stood up, shaking off any remaining dirt or dust that lingered on them.

"I can support you; don't worry about finding another job."

"Really? How?"

"Let's just say I have an interesting day job."

"Well okay. Sounds good." He took off his jacket and put it on her. He revealed his white t-shirt with navy blue sleeves.

"Nice tattoos. I really like that TD one. What does it stand for?"

"It's for someone I will always hold dear to my heart." He had a somber tone to his voice.

"I'm sorry." She rubbed his arm in sympathy.

"It's okay. I'm moving on, it's what she would have wanted me to do. She would have wanted to see me happy."

"I'm glad."

"Come on, I'll take you to your new abode."

"Lead the way."

"Are you okay with a little climbing by the way?"

"I can handle some climbing yes. I used to spend my days climbing all over this city."

"Good."

He grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. For the first time in her life she was truly happy. She felt safe and secure. She felt loved. She was finally treated like a human being rather than just a play thing. She was no longer treated as a catalyst for someone's pleasure.

They reached their destination just as the sun began to rise. They sat at the edge of the building watching the beautiful sunrise. They turned their heads and kissed once more.

The sunrise can signify many things for an individual. The rise of a new day. The rise of a new life. The rise of something better. But it never comes easy.

One must go through the darkness first.

**Song Used: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. One of my favorites =)**

**So this was a request done for Legionary Prime, how'd I do bro? XD**

**It's kind of up in the air of who Cole is paired with. The request was Cole/Kuo but it could be anyone really, feel free to use your imagination.**

**This is my first time writing romance stuff like this(writing this was quite difficult XD), so please be gentle =3. If there's anything that should be fixed(spelling, grammar, continuity, logic, etc.) please let me know and I'll patch it up! =)**

**Leave me your thoughts =)**


End file.
